Meine Feind: Liebe
by Koshka-Rayn
Summary: Human AU, Mafia!verse. Gilbert and Lili are from two separate -warring- gangs. Gangs that used to be one, but under the influence of one Ivan Braginsky, have gone their separate ways. Can these two remain faithful to one another, even through their hate? And the war about to erupt between their factions?
1. Kapitel Ein

"Put my brudder down."

Gilbert paused, fist inches from the already greatly abused Swiss male's face, and turned towards the voice. (Not like he could see anything though. Being albino he already had terrible vision, and the fact that it was pitch black didn't help any.)

"No, Lili, I'll be fine..." Vash croaked miserably.

"Shush, Brudder," Lili scowled, cocking her pistol. "Now put him _down_."

"Now now," Gilbert cooed patronizingly, holding Vash at arms length. "Put the gun down, sweetheart, before someone gets hurt."

Firing a single shot at the ground between Gilbert's feet, Lili glared ferociously at the ghost-like male standing nearly invisible in the dark. "That was a warning shot, _sweetheart_. Now..." she aimed for Gilbert's face, "this next one won't be."

"Alright, alright," Gilbert tossed the limp blonde away, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm going; I know when to bide my time." And the albino was gone, disappearing into the shadows he called home.

Sighing, Lili went over to help her brother, uncocking the pistol and tucking it back into her bubblegum pink purse. "Brudder... Are you alright?"

"Ja," Vash nodded, dabbing at his split lip with his sleeve. "I've dealt with worse before." Looking up at her, Vash's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out at this time of night, Lili?"

"I was worried about you," Lili pouted, helping him stand. "You're my brudder, haven't I a right to worry? That, and, it was either me or Mister Alistair who was going to go look for you."

"Vhere have you been, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, arms crossed tightly as he watched his brother sneak in through a back door.

"Uh..." Gilbert shrugged, "out. What's it to you. Lud?"

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ivan is going to catch you vuhn of these days."

"Ja ja," Gilbert huffed. "Whatever...he hasn't yet, so it's all good."

Rubbing the brig=dge of his nose, Ludwig reigned in his temper. "Brudder...ugh... Katyushka vanted to talk to you."

Hanging his jacket up in the closet, Gilbert asked, "Awesome. Do you know why?"

"Nein," Ludwig shook his head, "she didn't say."

Gilbert shrugged, stretching his arms up as far as he could reach. "Ah, alright. Where is she?"

"Guess," Ludwig snorted.

"No need to be so patronizing," Guilbert huffed, blushing faintly as he wandered down the hall to Katyushka's office. "Hey. Katy, I'm here!"

"Da?" Katyushka opened to door. "Oh! Gilbert! Come in, come in!" She smiled and stepped back. "Sorry, don't mind me, I was in the middle of doing some cleaning..."

Picking up a stack of books from a chair, Gilbert set them off to the side and sat down. "Naw, no prob. So, whatcha need?"

The Ukrainian woman pursed her lips, leaning up against her desk. "You're starting to get too suspicious, Gilbert. You need to stop with these midnight trips of yours. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Gilbert laughed lightly. "Don't worry about me; it's not like I matter, anyway."

Katy sighed, rolling her eyes, and crossed her arms under her large chest. "Right. Anyway, that's only part of it. Ivan is staring to get suspiscious of your brother spending so much time out of contact. I know what he's doing and he's staring to pressure me. He can tell when he's not getting everything he wants."

Gilbert gulped, "He's worried about Luddy?" What was wrong with his little brother going out on a date every once in awhile? It's not like it happened that often... "Luddy wouldn't betray Ivan. He's too smart for that."

"I know that," Katy said, looking at him sharply. "But does Ivan?"

"Vash..." Alistor ran his hands through his brilliant red hair.

"Vhat?" Vash snapped, glaring at him. "It's not my fault I got jumped on my way back from a delivery."

"I _know_," Alistor snapped back. "Calm _down_."

Clenching his fists, Vash looked away. "I... Sorry. I lost my temper."

Lili calmly continued disinfecting the cuts on her brother's face, wi[ping away the blood that insisted on flowing.

Taking a sip of something from a shiny metal flask, Alistor said, "I know you're angry and I don't blame you. I'm as tired of those bastards hurting our own as anyone else.

"Braginsky-san..."

"Da, Kiku?" The towering Russian looked up from the glittering knife he was sharpening.

"A retter," Kiku held out a thin envelope.

"Spasibo," Ivan smiled, taking the letter. Kiku turned to go, but Ivan stopped him. "Wait, Kiku, I have a new job for you..."

"Hola Gilbert~!"

The preoccupied albino didn't respond.

"Gilbert?" Antonio waved his hand in front of Gilbert's eyes, making the shorter jump and look around rapidly. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Gilbert blinked at him confusedly. "Did you say something?"

"You look worried," Antonio pursed his lips. "Would you like to go out drinking with me?"

"Ja, sure," Gilbert shrugged.

Francis looked up as the door swung open, allowing the entrancee of a more-than-slightly drunk male and his considerably more sober friend.

"Bonjour~" he called, waving, and the brunette immediately perked up. "How are you two beaux hommes doing this evening?"

"Bueno, muy bueno," Antonio smiled, sitting down in front of Francis. "My name is Antonio. The, ah, drunk over there is my friend Gilbert."

"My name is Francis," he smiled. "What can I get you two today?"

"I vhant... a beer..." Gilbert slurred, holding up one hand.

"Right away," Francis smiled blandly, turning back to Antonio. "And for you, mon bel?"

"Oh, nothing, nada," Antonio laughed, waving his hands. "I'm good, very good."

"S'il vous plaît?" Francis pursed his lips, peering at the lovely Spaniard through long black lashes.

Antonio laughed, "all right all right... if you insist, Señor. But," he held up one hand, a twinkle in his chocolate eyes. "Only if you join me."

Francis hesitated. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't... But there was something about the charismatic Spaniard that made it impossible to resist.

"A...alright, monsieur. I will join you." He leaned down, pouring them drinks.

"Gracia, amigo," Antonio grinned, clinking ther glasses together. "To family and friends, sí?"

"Oui," Francis nodded, and the two tossed back their drinks.

Off to the side, a supremely drunk German was slurring at a blandly disinterested Canadian blonde.

"Oui, sir," Matthew nodded boredly, already mixing a drink for him. Taking a pinch of light gray powder, he stirred it into the drink and handed it to Gilbert.

"Daaaanke," Gilbert wobbled and nearly tipped over. Throwing his head back, he laughed uproariously, slopping his drink over his hand.

"Please, just drink," Matthew urged. "And _try_ not to fall over."

"Oh, ja ja," Gilbert waved one hand flippantly, taking a big gulp of his drink. "Zhe awesome me is far to awesome to fall over!"

_Right, sure, whatever you say,_ Matthew thought with a groan, watching the albino teeter dangerously.

Gilbert crowed and chugged the rest of his drink. Wiping his chin, he slammed the glass down on the bar. "Anozher!" He took a closer look at the blonde with unfocused red eyes. "Heeeeyyy... Vhy are zhere drei of sie?"

And then he slumped forward, entirely unconscious.

Matthew harrumphed and walked around the bar. Grabbing Gilbert under the arms, he hefted him up and dumped the albino unceremoniously in a darkened corner. Dusting his hands, he marched back to his place at the bar and decidedly ignoring his job partner (currently sucking face with a certain Spainiard) he slapped on a smile and got back to serving customers.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Francis purred softly, wrapping himself around the warm body laying next to him.

Antonio's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jerk, dislodging the sleepy Frenchman. "What...the...hell...?"

"Hm, Tonio," Francis whined, tugging on his shoulders. "What are you doing? It's too early to be up..."

"I...don't know..." Antonio trailed off, finally looking at his bed partner. "Holy _fuck_!" He yelped, tumbling dramatically off the bed.

"Quoi?" Francis blinked at him.

"You!" Antonio, lying flat on his back on the floor, pointed at Francis. "I! Uh, I'm not supposed to talk to you!"

Pouting, Francis leaned down, stroking his fingertips across Antonio's inner thigh. "Oui, I know, mon cher... But do you really care? I know you work for Ivan, and I for the Vargas twins. But we both work for Caesar, non?"

"...Sí, I guess that's right..." Antonio sighed, looking up at Francis. "Dios mío, you are even more beautiful than I remembered..."

"Merci," Francis smiled, tugging Antonio back onto the bed. "Now come back to bed, chéri..."

"Kay," Antonio smiled also, allowing himself to be pulled back onto the bed.

Gilbert groaned, slouching in the front door of Braginsky Place, where his brother, Toris and Yao were waiting for him.

"Vhere have you been?" Ludwig asked disapprovingly, arms crossed.

"Getting drunk with the Spanish bastard who left me to sleep on the floor," Gilbert grumbled, rubbing his lower back. "Where is he, anyhow? Not back yet?"

"Nein," Ludwig shook his head.

"You are _disgusting_!" Yao exclaimed, circling Gilbert. "You smell terrible, aru!"

"I spent the night on a bar floor, what do you expect?" Gilbert glared at the brunette swaying sexily in six inch stiletto heels.

Yao's nose wrinkled in disgust and he turned away. "Whatever, just go get showered and maybe take a nap or something. I will not be performing tonight with you in such state, aru."

Gilbert groaned, whacking his head on the doorframe. He then cursed in pain and marched away, rubbing his forehead.

"Where's the froggy bastard?" Roman asked, arms crossed and leaning against Arthur's open door.

"No clue," Arthur shrugged, slipping on his favorite pair of skinny jeans. "He and Matt were at the bar last I knew, but Matthew says he disappeared around one with some Spanish bloke." Gently, he pulled the blanket up around Alfred's shoulders and smoothed the hair away from his face.

Nose wrinkling, Romano looked away. "And Feliciano wanted me to ask how you and the burger bastard are doing."

"Quite well," Arthur smirked. He knew his employers well; while Feliciano probably would be quite happy for them, he hadn't even realized they were dating yet (and probably wouldn't for _another_ six months). "Thank you for asking."

"Sì sì," Romano grumble, "I'll be sure to tell mi fratello. And if you see the Frog, tell him we want to see him."

"Of course," Arthur nodded, and Romano left.

On the bed, Alfred stirred. "Mergh...my ass hurts..." But he was smiling, peering up at his partner with vibrant blue eyes. "Beast."

"You speak as if you don't love the pain," Arthur pured, leaning down to kiss his partner languidly.

"If only I loved it as much as I loved you," Alfred grinned cheekily, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

Lili pulled back the hammer of her pistol, wishing she had got a good look of her brother's attacker. All she'd seen was white or light blonde hair, reflecting silver moonlight, and a glint of reddish eyes.

"Ve~ he's a pretty thing, isn't he?" Feliciano smiled at the petite male with jet black hair standing nervously in front of the Vargas twins' shared desk. "Kiku, sì?"

"Hai," Kiku nodded, flashing a ball bearing on his tongue.

_Kinky_, Romano mused, thinking of his own piercings. _Not that I can talk, though..._

"Welcome to the Vargas house," Feliciano smiled brightly. "We hope you enjoy it here!" Motioning to a small blonde youth lurking in the shadows, Feliciano said, "Peter will show you around, alright? Peter, you make sure he knows where everything is."

"Kay kay," peter grumbled, grabbing Kiku's wrist and pulling him away.

"Ciao~!" Feliciano waved.

"Where to first, Mr. Honda?" Peter asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Anywhere you can take me," Kiku gently pried his wrist from the 12-year-old's grasp.

"Cool! Come on, I'll take you to the common room!"

"Arigato," Kiku nodded, following after the child.

"This is the gunshop," Peter said, pushing open the door. "Mr. Vash and Lili work here."

Kiku nodded, looking around critically.

Vash lifted his head from the small work bench, dropping a small hand file off to the side. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Feli told me to take the new guy for a tour," Peter shrugged, poking around. "I thought I'd take him to see you, Mr. Grouch."

"Herro," Kiku bowed deeply, "my name is Kiku Honda."

Vash blinked, "Hello, Honda. I'm Vash Zwingli. My sister is somewhere around here..."

"You are the gunsmith, hai?" Kiku stepped closer, leaning over the table to see Vash's work.

"Yes," Vash nodded, "would you like to see some of my pieces?"

"Yes, prease," Kiku nodded, edging a little closer.

A faint blush dusted the blonde's cheeks, and he edged a bit away. "A-alright..." He stood, "follow me."

Lili relaxed in the back of the audience, calmly sipping her non-alcoholic drink. She watched the two figures on the stage appraisingly.

The one in the police uniform (what was left of one, anyway) had white hair and pale skin, something that nagged at her memory. She didn't like the feeling.

Especially since she recognized him as the one who attacked her brother that night. Those red eyes were unmistakable.

She motioned to the bartender, a slip of a man with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Da?" He asked.

"I want that one," Lili pointed to the albino.

"Gilbert?" The bartender questioned. "Alright... for how long?"

"All night," Lili smirked.

The blonde blinked at her, "S-seriously? That's... a lot of money, you know."

"Oh, I know," Lili laughed. "I only accept the best."

Sighing, Gilbert closed the door firmly behind him. He was _so_ exhausted...

"Hello darling..." light fingertips trailed across his back, making Gilbert freeze.

He turned slowly and watched a slim woman with short blonde hair walk away. "Who...are...?"

She looked back over her shoulder, flipping on the bedside lamp. "What, you don't remember me? You nearly killed my brother the other night."

"Lili...Zwingli...?" Gilbert gulped, suddenly feeling a little too bare.

"Oh, so glad you recognize me," Lili laughed lightly, tracing her fingers over the gun resting on the bedside table. "Why don't you go shower, and then we'll talk?"

Fifteen minutes later found Gilbert sitting on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back, wearing nothing but a thin white bathrobe.

"Why did you go after Bruder?" Lili asked, arms crossed.

"Because he was in my way," Gilbert grumbled, "Like _always._ Do you actually honestly remember me, Lili?"

Confused, Lili stared at him. "What... What do you mean? I remember that night, yeah..."

"No no no," Gilbert shook his head, edging closer. "When we were little! Before all this stupid gang stuff! We were neighbors."

Brow wrinkling, Lili stared at the albino kneeling at her feet. "Uh...?"

"Do..." Gilbert thought rapidly, "do you remember the paper boy?" He gently touched her knee.

"Well, duh," Lili nodded, "of course."

"That was me!" Gilbert pointed to his chest excitedly.

Scowling thoughtfully, Lili stared at Gilbert, comparing him to the mental image of the pale little boy she remembered from her childhood.

"Oh!"

"You remember?" Gilbert asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do," Lili nodded slowly. "But...why's this important?"

"You...!" Gilbert trailed off, starting to blush hotly. "You...were...my...first...crush...Lili..."

Lili blinked at him, utterly thrown. "And...why didn't you tell me, then?!"

"I was _scared_," Gilbert sulked, crossing his arms. "Your stupid brother threatened to shatter my kneecaps if I so much as talked to you."

Laughing lightly, "That does sound like my brother," Lili slid to the floor and gently touched his cheek, making him look up at her. "I always wondered why the cute paper boy never wanted to talk to me. You were my first crush, too." Leaning forward, Lili kissed kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear,"And, to be honest, I don't think I ever quite got over that crush."

And then she pulled the utterly shell-shocked and entirely unresisting albino into a kiss.


	3. Kapitel Drei

"Hurry, mon cher," Francis urged, tugging on his sweatheart's hand.

"Sí sí," Antonio nodded, patting Francis's hand lovingly. "Please be calm, encanta, I'm trying to hurry."

"I know," Francis apologized, "but I'm so worried. Ivan is an unforgiving master."

"Sí, muy cruel," Antonio nodded, signing the letter. Setting the pen down, he stood and turned away, flipping off the desk light. "Let's go, amor, before we get caught."

The blonde nodded and they left, slipping out silently through the back door.

"The French froggie is not back yet," Romano growled, pacing back and forth in his office. "Where the hell is the stupid bastard?"

"Dunno," Alistair shrugged, taking a puff off his cigarette. "Haven't seen him since he went on bar duty. Shawn talked to Matt, who says he say 'im leavin' with a Spanish fellow."

"So I've been told," Romano nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the edge of his desk. He eyed the cigarette dangling from the redhead's lips enviously. "The eyebrow bastard told me that earlier."

"Oh?" Alistor raised his eyebrows, exhaling through his nostrils. "Before or after Alfred?"

"After," Romano scowled at him, licking his lips. Oh how he wanted a drag of that cigarette... He'd only quit a few weeks ago. "We still need someone to perform with Alfred tonight."

"Have Arthur do it," Alistor shrugged, blowing smoke rings. "You know how well he and Al are together."

"Sí," Romano glared at the Scotsman. "Are you teasing me on purpose, or is that entirely coincidental?"

"Perhaps," Alistair grinned, taking a long drag. "And if I am?"

Romano pulled the red-head down into a kiss, smoothly removing the cigarette from his fingers. "Grazie," he smirked against his lips before pulling awayfrom the stunned man. Taking a puff from the cigarette, he sighed in relief, immediately calming. He walked away, hips swinging seductively.

"What the 'ell was tha' for?" Alistair exclaimed, grabbing the Italian by the shoulders and spinning him around.

Romano exhaled into his face, a slow cheshire grin appearing. "Why not, Allie? Don't like me?"

"I...just...I...uh..." Alistair stuttered, letting go. "You just...startled me, is all..."

Laughing seductively, Romano wrapped Alistair's tie around his hand. "I startled you?" He took another drag of the cigarette,blowing it into Alistair's face. "Well, how about I 'startle' you again, sí?" He pulled the taller into another kiss.

A few hours later, Alistair wandered from the office, a supremely satisfied grin on his face. "Time to go find the squirt brother... _ARTHUR!_"

"What?" Said sibling stuck his head out of the library door, a deep scowl etching his features.

"Lovi says you're performing with Alfred tonight."

"WHAT?!" Arthur practically shrieked, dropping the thick tome in his hands. "I do not will not cannot!"

"Yes, you will, you have to," Alistair smirked, ruffling Arthur's hair as he passed by. "Lovi says you have to."

"Bah! Fuck you! And 'Lovi' too!" Arthur growled, stomping back into the library.

Alfred looked up at him with glistening eyes and a trembling lower lip. "You...don't want...to perform with me...?"

Yelping, Arthur scambled over, yanking his partner into his rams. "No no no, love, I do want to perform with you."

"But... you just said..." Alfred sniffed, rubbing away tears.

"I know what I said," Arthur grumbled, petting Alfred's head tenderly.

"But...you play with me all the time," Alfred pouted, a tear trickeling from the corner of his eye. "Am I boring now...?"

"No, love, no," Arthur shook his head. "Of course not. I just don't want to share you with anyone."

"R-really?" Alfred scrubbed one eye, looking up at Arthur eagerly. "I'm n-not boring?"

"No, my little hero," Arthur smiled sweetly, kissing Alfred's cheeks. "You could never be boring to me."

"Yay~" Alfred murnurred, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. "I love you, Artie..." He nuzzled against the smaller blonde's chest.

Arthur sighed, smiling softly, and ruffled Alfred's hair. "I love you to, you big fool..."

Feliciano hummed gaily to himself, walking down the sunlit street. "Ve~ what a pretty day!"

A tall, buff, blonde male fell into step beside him, making Feliciano giggle and clap his hands.

"Ve! Luddy, you made it! I'm so glad~" He wrapped his arms tightly aroung Ludwig's waist.

"Of course," Ludwig smiled a smile so light you would only notice it if you were looking. "I vould not miss my time with you, Feli, for the vorld."

"Ve..." Feliciano mumbled, blushing. His fingers twisted in the hem of his loose green t-shirt. "Grazie, Luddy..."

The blonde chuckled, ruffling his petite partner's hair. "Es ist nichts, liebling. Alles für sie."

"Hello Kadi," Ivan nodded to the short brunette throwing knives at the wall.

"Kaixo, Ivan," Kadi waved, smiling brightly. "Go right in!"

"Spasibo," Ivan nodded, walking into the office.

Kadi scowled after him and withdrew he cell phone, dialing a number she knew by heart. "Hey. Yeah, Katy. It's me, Kadi, duh. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something's up with Ivan. Was he sent to meet with Zesarren? No? Didn't think so. Thanks, though. See you in a little bit. No, I won't forget the rope, don't worry."

Gilbert sighed, staring out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmwhat?" Gilbert glanced at the towering Swedish male standing over him. "Oh, Berwald... It's nothing."

"Bull," Berwald crossed his arms. "You're love stuck, aren't you. Like Timo was before we got t'gether."

Pursing his lips, Gilbert considered his words carefully. "I...ja, I guess so..."

Berwald rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses, "who?"

"I, uh, you see..." Gilbert mumbled incoherently for a moment. "She's... Her name is Lili Zwingli."

Rolling his eyes and smirking, Berwald said, "I'm not surprised. More surprised you two didn't date sooner."

Gilbert gaped open mouthed at him. "Say _what_ now?"

"Remember when you two were little," Berwald laughed lightly, a deep rumbling in his chest. "You were swooning over the tjej you could not have."

"Tjej? And I did not _swoon!_" Gilbert exclaimed indignantly, slamming his hands on the windowsill. "I am Awesome! Awesome people do not _swoon!_"

Berwald chuckled, ruffling Gilbert's hair. "Ja, you did."

"Did not," Gilbert sulked, crossing his arms. "And how would you even know?"

"I was Ludwig's sitter when you two were younger."

"Vash, do you need me for anything?" Lili asked innocently, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Non," Vash shook his head and waved her away. "Kiku is coming in later; go do what you want."

Lili squealed a 'danke' and ran from the room, making Vash wonder what, exactly, Lili would be getting into.

"Oi, Lili!"

The blonde paused, waiting for her brunette friend to catch up.

"What're you doing?" Eliziveta asked curriously, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm going out to meet a friend," Lili giggled secretively. "But shoosh, Vash doesn't know~"

"Oh?" Eliziveta's eyebrows shot up. "What type of friend? Male or female?"

"He's a guy," Lili grinned.

"Oh, so a boyfriend?" Eliziveta laughed. "Cool, I won't tell. As long as you give me some info~ Is he cute? How cute? What's he look like? What's his name?"

Lili rolled her eyes, "Ja, he's cute. Very cute. Quite hot, in 's very pale."

"And a name~?" Eliziveta prodded, literally and figuratively.

Lili shook her head.

"Aw," Eliziveta pouted. "Please?"

Lili shook her head again.

Eliziveta sighed. "Blegh, fiiiine. If I guess will you say yes? Heh, I rhymed..."

Lili shrugged, and the guessing game began.

"Is it Lukas?"

"He's dating Matthias."

Eliziveta practically squealed, clapping her hands. "OmiGOD that is so CUTE. They're perfect for each other~! It's not Alfred, he's dating Arthur... Aren't they just so cute together?" She gushed, hands clasped to her chest. "Isit Raj or Raivis?"

"Nope and nope."

"Cool... Francis?"

"Ew!" Lili wrinkledher nose. "He's like another older brother! Just, you know, more perverted. And more like an older sister. With facial hair."

Eliziveta giggled. Boy was that right... "I think he'g gay, anyway. Any of the Kirkland Signature siblings?"

"Uh..." Lili thought for a second. "Well, no. Alistair has a crush on Romano, Dylan's...nyeh, and Shawn is dating Matty."

"D'aw, so cute..." Eliziveta cooed, just imagining Shawn and Matthew together. "Either of the Vargas Twins?"

"Romano likes Alistair and Feliciano's dating some German fellow who's name I can't remember," Lili shrugged.

Eliziveta pursed her lips. "Is he even someone I know?"

"Yup," Lili nodded.

"Is he in Ivan's group?" Eliziveta eyed Lili out of the corner of her eye.

Lili winced, looking away guiltily. "Ah...yeah..."

"Awright!" Eliziveta pumped a fist into the air. "Romeo and Juliet here we go!"

Luili winced again, "let's just hope we don't both die at the end..."


	4. Kapitel Vier

Matthew kissed Shawn's cheek before walking away, a light smirk tugging at his lips.

Mouth going dry, Shawn gulped, running a hand through his red-gold hair.

"_I love you,_ Shawneen," Matthew called in Gaelic, tossing a wink over his shoulder. "_I'll see you in your room later, eh?_"

Face heating up, Shawn tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," Dylan said, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks," Shawn rolled his eyes, shoving Dylan away. "Now get off; I'm not a leaning post."

"Y'are now," Dylan laughed, ruffling his brother's hair before pulling away.

"Zwingri-San," Kiku began hesitantly, touching the gunsmith's hand lightly.

"Ja?" Vash looked up, setting aside the file he was using to carve a skull into the grip of a pistol. "And please, just call me Vash.

"H-hai...Vash..." Kiku murmured softly looking down.

"Danke," Vash nodded. "Now, what can I-"

Kiku pulled the blonde to himself, kissing him firmly. "Ai...kimi o aishi teru..." He pulled away, blushing strongly, looking down at his feet.

Vash blinked, stunned, for a moment, then a slow smile started to spread across his face. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Lili tackled the unsuspecting German from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his temple. "Hallo Gilbert!"

The albino turned to look at her, eyes wide as saucers. "Verdammt, Lili, way to give me a heart attack!"

Lili giggled, fiddling with his collar. "Didja miss me?"

In simplistic answer, Gilbert pulled his darling into a kiss.

"Francis?" Raj gently pushed open the door to the Frenchman's room, blinking at the utter disarray. "Fran...cis...?"

A single slip of paper rested on the desk beside the bed.

_Dear... Everyone, I suppose..._

_This is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I am entirely sane, and I am leaving with my beloved tonight. I realize entirely what I have done, mi amigos. Don't miss me, por favor? I'll send word when we're safe, I promise._

_~AFC_

_PS: Tell Gillybird that he'll always be my best, first friend, sí?_

Alfred fiddled with the collar of his shirt awkwardly, face heating up as we looked at Arthur, calmly standing just a few feet away.

"Stop fiddling, dove," Arthur said, gently removing Alfred's hand from his collar. "You'll choke yourself."

"Sorry," Alfred looked down, cap slipping down over his eyes. "I'm just nervous. This is the first time I've ever performed with you. In public, anyway."

"Yes, luv, I know," Arthur pulled the blonde into a tight hug, patting his back comfortingly. "But it'll be okay, you know. Just pretend like there's no one else here, right?"

"Yup," Alfred nodded, bending down to press a gentle, chaste kiss to Arthur's lips. "I love you," he murmured softly.

"I love you too," Arthur pulled Alfred down for another, deeper, longer kiss. The two were completely oblivious as the curtain rose.

There was a moment of (awkward) silence. Then whistles, cat-calls, and whoops rang from the crowd, and the two broke away reluctantly.

Arthur met Alfred's eyes and murmured softly, "Come, love, let's dance."

Alfred smiled and nodded, slowly moving to one knee, fingers stroking down Arthur's sides. He kissed his way down Arthur's leg, untying the shoe before kissing his way back up.

"Luddy," Feliciano tugged on his tall blonde's sleeve insistently, tossing a look around. "I feel something bad coming..."

Looking around also, Ludwig's eyes narrowed dangerously upon sight of a large figure striding imperiously towards them.

"Privet, Luddy!" Ivan waved. "How are you?"

The blonde didn't respond, just put a comforing hand on Feliciano's shoulder and forced him gently back.

Ivan continued to smile, unperturbed. "Da, I just wanted to offer my condolemces for your dedushka, Feliciano."

"...Ve?" Feliciano blinked confusedly, peeringaround Ludwig's side. "What about Grandpa?"

"Didn't you hear?" Ivan cocked his head to the side, still smiling brightly. "Czar was found yesterday with a bullet in his head."

"Wh-what?" Feliciano exclaimed frantically, eyes wide and face pale. "No-no, not Grandpa!"

"Da," Ivan nodded, purple eyes glinting with malice. "He and his lover, a man named Amadeus, were killed."

"No!" A tear trickled from the corner of Feliciano's eye, and he turned to Ludwig. "Luddy! He's lying, he has to be!" He gripped the blonde's shirt-front tightly. "He has to be! Grandpa can't be dead, that's impossible!"

Ivan laughed and walked away.

"I don't know, Feli," Ludwig said softly, patting the slim Italian's back. "i just don't know..."

"FRATELLO!" Romano screeched, leaping towards his brother. He pushed Ludwig away roughly, pulling Feliciano into his arms. "Fratello, what happened?"

Feliciano couldn't respond, sobbing incoherently, so Romano turned to Ludwig.

"What the fuck happened, Little Kraut Bastard?" Romano snapped, stroking his twin's head lovingly.

"Ivan told Feli the Caesar was dead," Ludwig ground out roughly, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"...What." Romano stared at him. "He has to be lying. Grandpa can't be dead; that's impossible."

Just then, the phone began to ring.

"What do ye' want?" Alistair growled darkly.

_"May I speak with one of the Vargas Twins, please?"_

"Kadi?" Alistair's eyebrows rose. Kadi only called in emergencies... "Why are you calling?"

_"Allii..."_ Kadi sighed, _"I've got some...terrible news. Caesar and Amadeus are... Well, they're dead."_

"N-no..." Alistair paled, holding the handset with numb fingers.

_"Yes...I'm sorry, Alistair. Give the twins love from Aunt Kadi, okay?"_ And she hung up.

Alistair dropped the phone numbly, sinking to his knees. "He's...they're..."

"No," Romano shook his head, tears flying from his eyes. "No no no no, NO!"

"The bastard wasn't lying," Alistair growled, fist clenching tightly. "Caesar and Amadeus are... Dead."

Romano broke into uncontrollable tears, wailing, "Granpa!" as he sobbed into Feliciano's shoulder and Feliciano sobbed into his.

Berwald marched up to Ivan, drew back, and punched him in the face. "That was a cruel thing y' did, Ivan."

Ivan, laying on the floor and only marginally surprised, stared up at Berwald. "Da?"

"You know what 'm talking about," Berwald crossed his arms, eyes narrowed dangerously behind his glasses. "You killed those poor boys' grandfather, didn't y'."

Ivan laughed and sat up, strange purple eyes burning with a mad light. "And if I did?"

"You deserve death," Timo said, appearing behind Berwald.

All around the room, people were filing in, forming a wall of humans.

"That was totally _not_ awesome," Gilbert shook his head in disgust.

"Caesar was their _only_ family," Lili exclaimed, glaring daggers.

"He raised them by himself," Felyks added.

Ivan laughed, standing. He dusted himself off, utterly calm and collected. "All right, so I did kill them. So? You're probably just jealous that _you_ didn't kill them first! And it's not like you can prove I was there."

"They have your prints on the gun, brate," Katyushka said, arms crossed under her chest. "The police will be here in less than a half hour."

Everyone slowly filed from the room, leaving behind a mad Russian male and his two sisters.

"I think you did good, Brata," natalia cooed, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Ivan shuddered and tried to shuffle away. "I regret nothing. I did what was for the best."

Katyushka sighed, withdrawing a small calibur pistol from between her large breasts. "Do the honorable thing, brother," Katyushka said softly, handing him the gun. "And maybe you will be forgiven."

Natalia stayed behind.

"What's he going to do?" Lili asked curiously, looking up at Gilbert with wide eyes.

"Uh..." Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck. "Seppuku..."

"What?"

Lili jumped as the first shot rang out, gripping tightly to the front of Gilbert's oversized black tee. The first was followed closely by another.

"...Ritual suicide," Gilbert sighed sofly, wrapping an arm around Lili's thin shoulders.

"Gott!" Lili gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "That's... that's terrible!"

"I know," Gilbert kissed her forehead. "But... when there's no other options left... And death is more honorable than life in prison with no chance of parol..." He shrugged, "let's go, Lieben..."


	5. Kapitel Funf

"Mi amigo~!" Antonio crowed, tackling the unsuspection albino enthusiastically. "Ai dios _mio_ how I've missed you!"

"It's not my fault you've been gone for three fuckin' years," Gilbert laughed, patting the Spaniard's back.

"Salut," Francis bowed daintily, smiling hesitantly. "I do not believe we've met yet...?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Gilbert shook his hand, then pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "I'm glad you've made Tonio such a happy dude. You know, before you, he'd not had a healthy relationship that had lasted longer than a few weeks?"

Francis blinked at him.

"Ja, honestly," Gilbert laughed.

A happy shriek echoed across the airport, making all three turn, immediately wary.

"PAPA~!"

Gilbert sighed in relief, bending down to scoop up the blonde child rocketing towards him. "Goodness, baby girl, you startled me! Aren't you supposed to stay with you Mama?"

"But," the blonde pouted, sticking her finger in her mouth. "But Mama said I could say hi befow we had to go to the pwace whewe we wait fow Uncwe Ber and Aunty Timo..."

"But I never said you could run away," Lili said lightly.

"...Lili...?" Francis cocked his head to the side, looking at the younger woman confusedly.

"Francis~!" Lili squealed excitedly, hugging the blonde tightly. "Bah for being gone so long! You were supposed to _write_ you jerk!"

Gilbert snorted, turning to a very confused Spaniard. "Tonio, this is Lili Zwingli-Beilshmidt. She's my wife."

Antonio's jaw dropped.

"And this," he gently bounced the little girl on his hip, "is Raylinn. She's our daughter."

_Mind: BLOWN._ "O-oh..." Antonio blinked. "She's...wow... Dios mio... She's _muy linda_, Gilbert. How old is she?"

Nudging her, the petite blonde looked up from fiddling with Gilbert's shirt collar. "I'm two and a half~ Awe you Uncwe Tonio?"

Eyes wide, Antonio looked at Gilbert, who nodded. "Ai... Yes, I guess I am..."

Raylinn launched herself at him. "Wuwe you _weawy_ fwiends wif Papa a wong wong time ago?" She asked eagerly, arms wrapped around the Spaniard's neck.

"Sí," Antonio nodded, smiling brightly. "I could tell you all sorts of silly stories about your papá, querido."

"Weawy!" Raylinn bounced, clapping her hands. "Wike what, Uncwe Tony?"

"Well..." Antonio thought for a moment, then grinned, casting a secretive glance at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye. "There was that one time Gilbert thought he could fly..."

Gilbert groaned, blushing.

"Danke for giving her the watered-down version of that story," Gilbert smiled as they piled into the car.

"De nada," Antonio shrugged, smiling. "But, Gilbert, I don't think you're ever going to live that one down."

"No, I don't think so either," Gilbert sighed, starting the car. He stuck his sunglasses onto the top of his head, making bits of his white hair stand up spasmodically.

Francis, supressing a giggle, asked, "How is everyone doing?"

"Uh..." Gilbert pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, Romano and Alistair are finally dating, as are Ludwig and Feli..."

"Wait," Antonio made the Albino pause. "Little Lovi.._._and _Alistair?_"

"Ja," Gilbert laughed. "Weird, right?"

"Oui, petit," Francis nodded.

"Anyway~ Uh, Lizzy and Roddy are expecting their first," Gilbert added, tossing a look to his side at Francis.

"So those two _finally_ got together?" Frncis laughed. "Bonté, that certainly took them long enough!"

"Ai, sí," Antonio laughed, clapping his hands. "How are Shawn and Mattie?"

"They moved to Canada," Gilbert shrugged. "They're flying in tomorrow with Alfred and Arthur."

"Yay~ maravilloso! Family reunion!" Antonio grinned, hanging off the back of Gilbert's seat. "I haven't seen anybody in soooo long!"

"And you're not going to believe who Vash is dating," Gilbert smirked devilishly.

"Vash is _dating?"_ Francis exclaimed in shock. "Since when?!"

"Oh, about three years now," Gilbert replied.

"Male or female?" Francis leaned towards Gilbert.

"You'll see~" Gilbert cackled.

"Where are Lili and Raylinn?" Antonio asked curiously, thinking now an okay enough time to question why the two females weren't present.

"They're waiting for Timo and Berwald," Gilbert said simply. "And, also, your luggage arrived yesterday and was put in one of the spare bedrooms." He fixed the two with individual fierce looks that absolutely meant, '_I am not joking'_. "And _NO_ sex."

"But...!" Antonio and Francis exclaimed together.

"No! My house, my rules," Gilbert shook his head. "I have a two-year-old daughter, remember? NO funny business."

Antonio sighed, slumping. "Fiiine... If you insist..."

"Danke," Gilbert smiled.

"There is arot of people here," Kiku muttered to himself, looking at the crowd of people in the sunny pavilion.

"Yeah," Vash nodded, leaning against the wall beside him. "Let's see..." he looked around the room. "Romano and Allie, Feli and Ludwig, Arthur and Alfred, Shawn and Matthew, Francis and Antonio..."

Kiku smiled faintly, leaning up against his partner. Vash linked their fingers, leaning down a bit to kiss Kiku's forehead.

Francis turned to Gilbert, eyes wide. "_That_ is who he's dating? I thought they _both_ were practically asexual!"

Gilbert snorted, patting his new-found friend on the back. "Ahha, no. Not at all"

"Come on, Lukas, dance with me?" Matthias begged the petite blonde, tugging on his hand. "Please?"

"No," Lukas shook his head, turning away.

Matthias pouted, then grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and dragged him to the dance floor. Lukas spluttered for a long moment, blushing hotly.

"Ve~" Feliciano giggled, fluttering around the room. "Luddy, look at all who's here!"

"Ohmigod, like, Toris!" A blonde dressed entirely in pink (down to his neon ankle socks) threw himself on an unsuspecting brunette. "Nyah, I like, missed you, darling!"

Toris spluttered incoherently, trying to pry the male off him. "H-hello, Felyks..."

Said blonde turned Toris around, kissing him full on the lips. Eliziveta swung by, camera in hand, baby belly only just beggining to show, and snapped quite a few pictures.

"Mah, kocham cię, Toris," Felyks grinned, hugging the brunette tightly.

Toris, utterly quiet, was brilliant red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Aš ką tik mirė... You...?"

"Yeah! Like, totally!" Felyks tried to hide his bright blush as a happy flush of pure excitement.

Looking down shyly, Toris mumbled, "Aš tave myliu..."

"Dude, Peter, I can see you trying to hide," Alfred said, squatting to look under a table.

"No you can't," Peter shook his head vehemently.

"You suck at hiding," Dylan said, squatting beside Alfred.

"Seriously," Shawn added, crouching on Alfred's other side. "It's not even funny how badly you suck."

"Shut uuup," Peter pouted, crossing his arms. "No I'm not!"

"You're terrible at imitating other people, too," Alistair, crouching beside Dylan, added with a smirk.

"Like that time you tried to dress up as me," Matthew laughed lightly, crouching beside Shawn.

"Stooop picking on meee!" Peter whined, pouting pathetically.

"We're not," they all said as one.

Francis stared confusedly at the people crouching around a table, all the chairs pushed away. "Uh...?"

"Oh, Peter's under there," AArthur shrugged and refilled his punch glass. "Silly boy doesn't think I know."

"Ahem!" Lili's voice cut through the babble easily, and they all turned to look at her. "Hi! Welcome to the First Annual Caesar Augustus-Amadeus Beilshmidt memorial gathering!" Pausing to look around the room, she smiled; nearly everyone had made it.

Except for Katyushka, regrettably. She'd had a really big court case coming up and, as the prosecutioners lawyer, she needed to prepare like no other.

"Thanks to all who could make it," Lili said appreciatively, hands on her hips. "And we miss you to those who couldn't."

"Mostly," Toris mumbled, leaning up against Felyks. "Some of them...not so much..."

"Uhhuh," Alfred nodded.

Raivis and Eduard shuddered.

"But, anyway," Lili shrugged. "Enjoy yourselves! Caesar would have wanted you to."

"Sì!" Romano and Feliciano said simultaneously, raising their glasses.

"Ja!" Gilbert raised a fist, grinning triumphantly.

"Aye," Alistair nodded, rasing a flask of his own home brew.

"Gwanpapa Caesar!" Raylinn said firmly, raising her juicebox as high as she could reach.

It was later that night, and everyone was tucking into bed in their various hotels and guest houses.

"Hey, Gilbert..." Lili tugged gently on her husband's sleeve.

"Ja, what is it, lieben?" Gilbert gently pulled the door to their daughters room mostly closed.

"I'm pregnant."

Gilbert froze, staring at the shuffling and blushing Lili Zwingli-Beilshmidt in shock.

"...Pregnant?"

Lili nodded, and Gilbert grinned brilliantly. "Whoooo~ Awesome! Ray gets to be a big sister~!" He look Lili in his arms and danced her down the hall, both of them laughing the whole way.


	6. Kapitel Sechs

"Isn't this beautiful?" The brunette purred, leaning up against the long haired blonde beside him.

"Ja," the blonde nodded, rubbing the brunette's side. "I didn't know you owned an island, Caesar."

"Neither did I," Caesar chuckled, "Though that's probably a good thing. Kadi bought it with my money."

"I like her backup plan," Amadeus purred, stroking his fingers through Caesar's hair.

"Me too," Caesar sighed, "though I wish I could see my grandchildren just one more time."

"I know, I do too," Amadeus nodded, thinking of little Raylinn. She'd be about three now...

Another brunette plopped down into a chair next to them, wearing a pair of black short shorts and a dark green t-shirt. "Hiya, guys!"

"Hello, Kadi," Caesar said brightly. "How are you?"

"I wanted to give you this," she said, handing them a huge, 12X18 color glossy in a protective sleeve. And then the brunette walked away.

Caesar felt tears fill his eyes as he looked upon the picture. It was from the memorial; everyone was there.

"That must be Raylinn..." Amadeus said soflty, pointing to the petite blonde child in the front, proudly wearing the colors on the German flag.

"I'm so proud!" Caesar cooed, wiping away tears. "I'm so glad they're all so happy!"

**DunDuhDuhDuhDun DunDuhDuhDuhDun DunDuhDuhDuhDun AUTHOR'S NOOOOTE:**

**Total 'Flight Of The Valkyries' there...**

**NYARGH**

**This was a realy hard pairing for me to write for two main reasons: One, it's hetero. Nothing against it, I swear, I just don't normally write that. And Two: It's Liechtenstein-Prussia.  
The main pairing in this story was supposed to be GilXLili, in case you couldn't tell (I love their back story) with side servings of some really random crap that I basically threw together cause it sounded cool. I thought they all worked out remarkably well, don't you?  
Those side pairings are: Romano-Alistair; Feliciano-Ludwig; Vash-Kiku (one of my favorites); Francis-Antonio (another favorite); Germania-Rome (MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE) Matthew-Shawn (Ireland); Alfred-Arthur (there's your USUK); Lukas-Matthias (Norway-Denmark [HISTORICAL PAIRING THEY USD TO BE MARRIED]); Toris-Felyks (might as well be canon); Berwald-Timo (Finland, by the way. 'Tino' is not a Finnish name, but 'Timo' is [M'wife]); AND, last but not least, Eliziveta-Roddy. Yes, I really do call him Roddy, even in my head.  
Wow, that sounds sane...  
I ****_think_**** I mentioned everyone important...  
I EVEN PUT IN KADI! AHHAAAA VICTORY IS MI-*shot***

**This turned out waaaaay longer than originally intended. Both the author's note ****_and_**** story.  
So, if you've got any questions, comments, or whatevers, message me, da?  
Ciao~!**

**(And Dylan is Wales, for those of you who don't know!)**


End file.
